2032 US Presidential Election (Alaniverse)
The United States presidential election of 2032 was the 62th quadrennial presidential election, held on November 9, 2032. The Republican nominee and Governor of Georgia Ben Shapiro and his running mate U.S. Senator Thomas Massie of Kentucky defeated the Democratic nominee and U.S. Senator Chris Murphy of Connecticut and his running mate U.S. Senator Ruben Gallego of Arizona. Other elections such as House, Senate and gubernatorial elections were held on November 9. The election was heavily based on situation of the Second Great Recession, which was been going on since 2029. President Gabbard was widely blamed for the recession with her socialist Medicare-for-all act which was signed two years before the recession. Ben Shapiro campaigned in many swing states and even the strong Democratic states, but Chris Murphy was doubtful that he would win the election so he rarely campaigned outside of New England. Shapiro was elected in a landslide with 326 electoral votes, while Murphy only got 212. Shapiro was the first republican to win Minnesota since Richard Nixon in 1972 and the first to win New Jersey since Ronald Reagan in 1988. Shapiro would become the first openly Jew to become President of the United States. Candidates Republican Party Due to Ernst's loss, the Republican party moved to a more conservative libertarian platform. Ben Shapiro announced his run for the Presidency in 2031 and a forerunner for most of the primaries. Shapiro slogan "The left has failed us!" became popular due to the Gabbard administration's policies that lead to the Second Great Recession. Shapiro appealed to Moderate Republicans, the Religious Right and the Youth, making him easily won the primary against his opponents former U.S. Senator Marco Rubio of Florida and former First Daughter Ivanka Trump. Trump and Rubio would endorse Shapiro for President after their defeat. Ben Shapiro chose U.S. Senator Thomas Massie as his running mate and spoke at the RNC Convention and said "Finally, facts will become more powerful than feelings in the oval office!" Making his supporters in the building cheer heavily. Many celebrities would endorse Shapiro such as Kanye West and Willie Robertson, which would speak for Shapiro at the convention. Republican candidates * Ben Shapiro, 84th Governor of Georgia (2027-2033) * Marco Rubio, former U.S. Senator of Florida (2011-2023) * Ivanka Trump, former First Daughter of the United States (2017-2025) * Thomas Massie, U.S. Senator of Kentucky (2021-2033) * David Rouzer, U.S. Senator of North Carolina (2023-) * Alex Mooney, U.S. Senator of West Virginia (2025-) Democratic Party Due to Second Great Recession, many Young Democrats decided not to run and looked forward to 2032. U.S. Senator Chris Murphy of Connecticut, which lost to Gabbard in the 2024 Democratic primaries ran for the presidency for the last time. Facebook founder and CEO Mark Zuckerberg would run for the presidency but later on drop out. Vice President Merkley declined to run due to his age. Murphy would easily win his parties nomination due to lack of competition. Democratic candidates * Chris Murphy, U.S. Senator of Connecticut (2013-2037) * Mark Zuckerburg, CEO and founder of Facebook from California See Also Category:Alaniverse Category:Elections Category:Politics Category:United States